Two families, one pride
by Kodan the Outlander
Summary: This story is out of my own imagination. I do already have a second chapter and am currently working on a third. I do my stories like this. If somebody writes a comment on the story which is something they might like to see in the story then I will add it. If it is something that won't fit then I will do a new story just for them. I will also put their names down (if they want). :)


Two families, one pride

**#1 of Two families, one pride**

So that you don't get confused about everything that happens I would just like to point out that this story is going take place with the following events either not happening or taking place if they didn't:  
Mufasa and Scar did not die  
Scar never hated Mufasa  
Scar never liked the hyenas  
Scar and Mufasa shared the throne  
Zira and Nuka did not die  
Kopa is with Vitani  
Scar/Ziras pride do not hate the pridelanders/ there are no outlanders and pridelanders they are just one pride  
Bogu and Afua etc might appear in this series idk yet

Everyone is still alive and as mentioned above I am thinking of turning this into a series of the lives of the pride. Suggestions will all be taken into account and I will try to put every idea in my story if I think it will work. I f it won't I am more than happy to start a separate story for it.

Anyways I should probably end by saying that I own none of these characters etc etc they all belong to Disney bla de bla bla

Chapter One: The Pride

Simba awoke in quite a haze this morning. He was still getting used to actually sleeping well for a change. He had unfortunately managed to fall sick previously and so spent most of his nights lying awake daydreaming. He looked around, his vision still blurry and saw what anyone could expect. "Absolute tranquility" Simba thought. The rest of the pride was fast asleep or at least his part of it was. His uncle Scar moved his small portion of the pride over to a different part of Pride Rock because they wouldn't all be able to fit in one cave. They mainly consisted of the greyer looking lionesses from the outlands because they knew Scar and Zira better than they knew Simba and Nala, the current king and queen of the pridelands. Simba looked down and saw Nala fast asleep against his chest. Laying in her arms was his beautiful daughter Kiara. "She looks a lot like her mother, but she is just as mischievous as me" Simba thought to himself again. He knew this to be true for he had already caught her sneaking around with Kopa in the elephant graveyard. He needn't worry about it though for the hyenas had left long ago. Kiara stirred in her mothers arms before yawning and drifting back into her own little world. He smiled to himself, gave her a lick across her head then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When Simba re-awoke everybody else had already left the cave except Nala, his wondrous queen, who was busy grooming herself. "Mornin' beautiful" Simba said as if to announce his awakening to her. Nala was slightly surprised as she assumed Simba to be deep in his sleep but smiled and replied "Hiya hon, did you get a good sleep again last night?". "Oh the best I've had in weeks" Simba replied a smile forming on his face to show his joy about finally getting some sleep."Well thats good to hear" Nala replied but Simba didn't hear her. He was lost in her blue eyes as they stared at him while her mouth moved but made no sound. " So can you do that for me Simba?". Simba had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard a thing that Nala had said. "Oh uh well sure... I mean I'm not... uh... busy or anything hehe." Nala could tell by the tone he spoke that he hadn't been listening to a word she had said. " Would you like me to repeat what I said while you were busy daydreaming?" Simbas face turned red at this clearly showing how guilty and embarrassed he felt that she had noticed. " Uh yes please." He said his face starting to return to its original golden colour. " I said that you will need to take care of the kids today because I have to lead the hunting group with Zira this morning." At that name so many thoughts were triggered. Zira was the mother of Vitani, Nuka and Kovu. Vitani was best friends with Kopa, Kovu was best friends with Kiara and Nuka seemed to get along well wih Nala more than anyone else did exept Simba himself of course. "Guess he still remembers how she looked after him as child when Zira was in a different cave because she was pregnant with Kovu." Simba quickly snapped back to reality remembering that he had yet to answer Nala. "Uh yeah I was going to take Kopa out with me today anyway so I can take Kiara aswell if you want". As if on cue the two cubs entered the cave looking for their parents and couldn't have acted any differently after finding them. Kiara simply cuddled into her mothers foreleg whilst Kopa tried juming onto his father laughing all the while. After about 30 minutes of playing around with the cubs Nala left to go join the other hunters when she saw Zira and ran to catch up, leaving Simba and the cubs to climb and sit atop Pride Rock and wait.

"Kopa!". Kopa heard someone call his name and turned around to see Vitani his best friend. He had not told anybody else except his dad that he wanted to be more than friends with Vitani. The only reason he didn't tell her was because he was worried she might laugh at him, make fun of him or the worst thought, hate him for it. He swallowed a stone before finally managing a weak "Hi" in reply to the beautiful lioness before him. "Wanna play? I know this great spot near the water hole". Kopa turned to Simba who gave him the nod of approval. "Take Kiara with you though, she seems bored out of her mind. Try to find Kovu for her". The two older cubs nodded and the three of them set off down Pride Rock leaving the King to dream on his own. What Kopa didn't know was that Vitani was in a bit of a rush to find Kovu now. She wanted to spend some quality time with her friend, but also to get to know him as more than that. She had only told her mother about these deep feelings and Zira was overjoyed. " Oh Vitani, you could be the future queen!" Vitani still remembered her mothers words very clearly from when she had told her. When they got to the water hole Vitani breathed a silent sigh of relief to see Kovu sitting there. No words were needed though as Kiara ran up him and they ran off into the savannah together. "So where is this 'great spot' you told me about 'Tani?" Vitani beckoned him to follow her with her paw as she led him through a maze-like treeline. Kopa eventually found her sitting in a spot that looked like part of a homemade den. Because thats exactly what it was, Vitani had been camping out here for the past few days instead of sleeping with the rest of her group. " And to think I could've been spending the nights with her if I had known" Kopa thought to himself. He then said something that he would remember for the rest of his life. Something very special. "Vitani... I need to tell you something". Every fibre of his being was telling Kopa not to continue but before he could Vitani replied "Actually thats why I brought you here Kopa. I have something I need to say aswell... but I'm a little embarrassed about it". Kopa smiled at her and said "So am I. How about we say them at the same time, on the count of three?" " I like that idea" Vitani said as she beamed with delight happy that Kopa did not see her tremble as she said it.

"Kopa counted " 1... 2...3!"


End file.
